


A Cold Night

by Novakiel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novakiel/pseuds/Novakiel
Summary: “What if someone sees-”“So? I don't care who sees.”





	A Cold Night

There’d been too many attacks at Camelot recently, break-ins, thieving, murders. Arthur’s father wanted guards outside his door at all times. His manservant Merlin slept on the floor now, somewhere off to the side of his bed.

At first, Arthur didn’t mind, enjoyed it, even. Right before bed, he’d put his riding boots under his bed closest to Merlin. And every night exactly 3 minutes 26 seconds later Merlin would squirm around, obviously troubled by the smell, and he’d mutter something about cleaning out the cupboard or taking Arthur's clothes to the wash. Merlin didn’t suspect Arthur would be doing it deliberately, and after a while, it wasn’t fun anymore. So Arthur started leaving his boots where they belonged, out on the edge of his window.

The awkwardness of sleeping in the same room faded rather quickly, they were together most of the time anyway. Merlin still ran errands for Gaius and ate with him most times, but other than that they were inseparable. Merlin had a duty to Arthur and he was determined to save his life as many times as possible, even if that meant Merlin had to sleep on the floor in his prince’s bedroom.

Once, a few weeks into the faceless attacks, Arthur went to see Gaius and found Merlin asleep in his old bed. That’s what opened his mind to it all. As much as Merlin was trying to hide it, Arthur began to notice the toll sleeping on the floor was taking on his manservant. Arthur paid closer attention to Merlin the next few days and even simply walking up the castle steps seemed to have become a chore and everything else was proving more than difficult for him. Some nights when Merlin was getting him ready to sleep in his overly comfortable bed, Arthur tried to find some jealousy or hatred in his eyes, but he never could. It was almost as if he was content to sleep on the floor. Arthur hated it. He wanted Merlin to be as angry with the situation as he was.

Arthur went to his father many times over the next few days to ask for Merlin to be allowed to sleep at home again, or even to bring in a bed for him, but his father wouldn’t allow it. Giving some excuse about a waste of manpower. So he began to do some of his chores himself, taking some of the responsibility from Merlin. He’d been mucking out his horses and walking his dogs. He mostly did the things that Merlin would assume someone else had done at first, but when Arthur could still see the heavy weight on Merlin’s shoulders he started to do more, He started picking up his old clothes and not wearing his boots inside as to not dirty up the floor. Arthur and managed to do all of this without Merlin noticing until today at dinner, when Arthur spilled his soup on the floor while he was picking up their bowls.

“One moment sire, I’ll go get a bucket” he’d said, as he all but limped out the door. But Arthur was not about to allow Merlin to scrub the floor, he just couldn’t. Arthur rushed to the bucket and cleaning towel he had stashed under his bed and began to clean it up himself. He was rushing, he didn’t want Merlin to see him like this, he didn’t want him to find out he’d been doing his job for him. He was almost done cleaning it up when he heard footsteps coming around the corner, and he quickly slid the bucket back in place under his bed. Merlin walked in but then abruptly stopped, surprise and confusion crossed his face.

“Where’s the soup gone?” he asked, as he looked down at the last little bit of soup on the floor. Arthur could have wiped it away with the sleeve of his shirt if he’d only had a fraction of a second longer.

“I…” he struggled to think fast, “I ate it.”

“You.. ate it?”

“Yes.” he tried not to grin. He wished he’d come up with something better than that.

“You ate soup… off the floor?”

“You know how much I like your soup, Merlin.” it was the truth, he did like the soup.

Merlin wiped up the rest of the mess then looked back up at Arthur with disbelief like he was seeing a ghost.

“I think I’m going to bed early tonight,” Merlin said, obviously shaken by the events that unfolded at dinner.

“I uh, me too,” Arthur said. Dressing and undressing him was one of the only chores Arthur allowed Merlin to continue to do. It was a favor to Merlin, he felt like he was giving Merlin something easy to do. Of course, that's what he told himself. He’d never admit it, but he liked the way it felt to have Merlin close to him, to have Merlin ~~touch him~~.

“Uh, alright,” he said cautiously. Merlin dressed him in his night clothes and pulled the blankets up to his neck. Merlin turned to leave and Arthur threw his arm out, catching Merlin’s hand.

“Wait, I… I’m cold, very cold.” Arthur scrambled for something to say.

“I think there are some blankets over there,” Merlin said as he walked to the cabinet near the window. He audibly shivered as he pulled out a blanket for Arthur.

“Here, it should make you warm enough.” Merlin spread the extra blanket over him. _It's such a cold night_ , Arthur thought to himself. Merlin yawned as he turned to leave and Arthur grabbed his hand once more.

“I…” his mouth hung open as he was searching for words, “nevermind.” he wanted to say something to Merlin so badly, but what could he say? It’s too cold.

“Alright…” Merlin said as he walked to his bed.

He knew Merlin was noticing how odd he was acting, of course, he was. Merlin always knew when something was bothering Arthur. Except for tonight, Merlin didn’t ask him what was wrong, why didn’t he? Arthur watched as Merlin took off his shirt and rolled onto the floor. The floor had to be extremely cold tonight, even with all the extra blankets Arthur had stolen for him. From where Arthur was laying he couldn’t see Merlin’s spot on the floor but he couldn’t bring himself to close his eyes. He couldn't get that feeling out of his mind.

He laid awake listening to every breath Merlin took, and every sound he made as he rolled around searching for comfort. Arthur sighed loudly. He always had trouble speaking to Merlin about certain things, he always preferred Merlin to start conversations. Before he could make up his mind about what he wanted to say, words started spilling from his mouth.

“Merlin, come here.”

“Arthur, really I’m trying to sleep can’t you get your own blanket, just this once?”

“No Merlin that’s not what… please.” He could hear Merlin sigh in frustration as he got up from the floor. What is he going to think? He thought, his hands trembled slightly, overwhelmed with nerves by the time Merlin got to the side of his bed.

“What is it, Arthur?” The moonlight came through the window just enough to make Merlin’s face glow, he looked tired and his eyes were guarded. He saw the brilliant shade of blue shine through and he began to get lost in it.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked. He must have noticed Arthur staring because he shifted his weight to his other foot and his eyes began darting around the room, looking anywhere but at Arthur.

Arthur knew what he wanted to say yet the words stuck in his throat. So instead he just moved over in his bed. Arthur pulled the blankets down slowly, revealing the mattress and a spot just big enough for Merlin. He stared down blanky and Arthur stared back at him. Silently pleading with Merlin. It took an unfortunately long time before either of them could speak.

“I… I should leave. You don’t need to do this for me.” Merlin said his voice thick with something Arthur didn’t recognize.

“No.” Merlin started to walk away and Arthur panicked, lunging forward to grab at Merlin’s hand, their figures interlocking almost out of instinct. “I- I want you to” his voice wavered and he looked at their hands rather than at Merlin’s face. He wanted to pull Merlin to him but only tugged gently, just enough for their hands to swing gently between them.

Merlin didn't move and Arthur finally looked up at him. They stared at each other in the moonlight. Arthur tugged on Merlin's hand again and Merlin lost his balance and he swayed to the side, his heart was beating hard and he couldn’t decide if it was from fear or excitement, he had to fight to keep himself from smiling like an idiot. Arthur moved over in time for Merlin to fall softly down next to him.

They both continued staring at each other's faces, Merlin’s read confusion and Arthur’s read fear. _What am I doing?_ He thought, yet he continued. Arthur reached to pull the blankets down over him and Merlin attempted to speak.

“What if someone sees-”

“ _So?_ I don't care who sees.” Arthur admitted, he brought a hand up to brush the side of Merlin's face but thought better of it and tucked it under his own head instead. Merlin almost smiled, but confusion still flooded him.

“I can’t have my manservant, I can't have.. My friend.. sleeping on the floor any longer,” he said. Merlin seemed to accept his words, and he allowed himself to lay down fully. They were a whole foot apart but Arthur never released the grip he had on his hand.

“I couldn’t continue to watch how tired you’ve become.”

“It’s my duty,” Merlin insisted. He looked like he wanted to say more.

\---------------------------

“Nonsense. I won’t allow it.” Arthur said. Merlin felt himself smiling and relaxing into the mattress. He stared at Arthur until he couldn’t hold his eyes open any longer. He fell asleep clutching Arthur's hand like a lifeline.

In a way it was, he was. Merlin had known for a while just how much Arthur meant to him, he'd known he'd do anything to keep him safe, not for some prophecy and not for Camelot. But because this was Arthur. Merlin could never bring himself to admit his feelings out loud. But maybe, just maybe in the dark of Arthur’s room, in the comfort of Arthurs bed, maybe Merlin could allow himself to pretend. If only for a night, that he meant as much to Arthur as Arthur meant to him.

Merlin slept well for the first time in longer than he cared to admit. He woke up first, which wasn't unusual, he always had to force Arthur out of bed. But it was the way he woke up that was odd. He woke up listening to Arthurs heartbeat, the gentle sound of it almost lulling him back to sleep. He woke up with a strong arm clutching him into a chest. He woke up to the sound of Arthur whispering in his sleep.

He woke up to soft lips murmuring, “Merlin”


End file.
